Love in a Whisper
by Demetria912
Summary: A bunch of oneshots revolving around the pairings people have suggested I write. Will mostly be love stories. Up now is slight Taang
1. Under The Sun

**A/N- Here's a Maiko story for my anonymous reviewer Hi and all the Maiko fans out there.**

**Under the Sun**

They sat there, kissing under the shining sun. Many people often asked them, why did they do everything under the sun? Why not the moon, that was more romantic, right? Well, not for them. They were Fire Nation. Even more, he was a firebender. And not just any firebender, he was the _best_ firebender that was currently living. He was a former banished prince, but now he was the ruler over the country that exiled him all those many years ago.

But none of that mattered to her. All that mattered to her was that he was happy. She was willing to sacrifice everything for him, and she believed he would do the same for her.

And indeed he was. In fact, he loved her. But sadly, he didn't have the courage to tell her. He had turned his back on his country to stand up for what he believed in and defeated his father, ending the hundred year war, but he still had not courage to tell her how he felt. But he could no longer keep it in, he had to tell her.

He could feel that it had just stoked noon by how the sun was radiating down on them. It was time to tell her…

He pulled away from their hot kiss to get a good look at her. She was so beautiful to him, that he had to snap himself out of his trance so he could gather up his courage to tell her.

When he pulled away, she looked into his eyes and she got lost in his golden orbs. Him clearing his throat is what brought her back to reality. He was looking down.

"I… uhh… just wanted… to… umm… tell you… I… I…" he snapped his face up to hers abruptly. "I love you Mai."

Mai smiled and could feel tears of happiness stinging her eyes. "I love you too Zuko," she said softly.

He was so relieved that he presses his lips to hers sweetly and then embraced her tightly.

As he embraced her, she snuggled into his chest and listened to his heart beat. Right then and there. _Under the sun…_

**A/N- Okay, I know that was kind of OOC, but this is how I think they would be if to each other if they got together. I still apperciate your reviews and will try and incorporate your advice into my stories. **

**Thanks for reading:**


	2. To See Your Smiling Face

**A/N- My next oneshot, Kataang. Even though I in no way, shape or form support this pairing, it was suggested, so I will write it.**

**This one is for KaTaAnG fOr EvEr and all Kataang fans out there reading.**

**To See Your Smiling Face**

Katara watched he beloved fall to the ground as he was struck down by lightning during a fight. She couldn't believe it. With her sweaty hair whipping in her face, open cuts screaming in pain, and tattered dress swaying around her, she ran to her fallen love. Uncapping her water pouch, she bended the water out and formed her healing glove with it. Tears were streaming as horrible thoughts ran threw her head. No, she couldn't think about that. But before she could even lay her healing hand on his scarred chest, she heard a faint whisper.

"Don't," he said meekly. His words stunned her as if she had just been struck with her own water whip.

His face was scrunched up in pain, and an open cut was streaming blood onto his soft face.

"But I can save you Aang!" she pleaded with him.

He shook his head lightly. He could see the pain in her face, but he knew it was too late. He knew he was going to die now, that he wouldn't get a second chance. And he had accepted that. He had accepted his death.

"The wounds too deep Katara. You can't do anything to help me," he told her sadly.

"But..!" she cut off by Aang.

"Katara. All that matters to me is that I get to die seeing your face, your beautiful, smiling face."

Katara let out a sob when she heard his words. She also could tell they would be his last. She looked at him and forced a smile on her face, just for him. He gave a meek smile and closed his eyes. She could feel his heart beat slowing down, and she held him close. She was totally unaware of what was going on around her. She didn't notice that Aang's killer had just fled, that Toph and Sokka had just come up behind her and started crying as well. All that mattered to her was that Aang died happy, that he died seeing her smiling face.

**A/N- Well? What do you think? I'm sorry I killed Aang, but I thought it would make a good romance story. **

**If you request a pairing you'd like to see, I'll be happy to write it for you. **

**Your criticism is appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading:**


	3. One Minute

**Disclaimer- I don't own A:TLA. Boo-Hoo**

**No one suggested this, but it just came to me, so I'm writing it anyway. Even though only one person has reviewed. Thank you Maiko Forever! **

**One Minute**

All Zuko ever wanted was minute to tell her how he felt about her.

All he ever wanted was one moment to give her a kiss that'll say everything for him.

And then he had his chance. He couldn't believe his luck when he had it. But then he lost it.

And it was all because of his sister. He had been clouded by her lies that he could have his honor back. And that's why, he was now sitting in a damp prison cell under Ba Sing Se, and he could only think about what could have been, if he had took advantage of that one minute that he had been given to tell her how he felt.

_I'm so sorry Katara, _was his only thought as he lay down in his cold, dark cell and gently fell asleep, never to wake up.

**A/N- Well, there you have it. A Zutara story for all you Zutara fans. I hope you like it! PLEASE review! And suggest a pairing you'd like to see. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer- I don't own A:TLA**

**A/N- This story is dedicated to all those who die or lost someone during the shooting in Virginia Tech. It's kind of taken me a while to write, but hey, I got to come up with stuff. It's a Sokka X Yue even though I don't support this pairing. **

**This one's an AU, obviously. It's supposed to take place just after the massacre.**

**Broken Heart**

Sokka had just heard about the shooting that had just taken place earlier that morning. When he read his e-mail, he was filled with horror. One of the places that had had the shooting was where his girlfriend Yue was supposed to be at now.

Once he got there, he was practically in shock as he saw people carrying dead or injured bodies out of the building. He ran up and watched to see who had been killed.

He saw his teacher Mr. Zhao and a fellow student Jet that he recognized as being ones who had died. He was on the brink of tears.

_How could someone do this?_

But everything seemed to freeze to him when he saw who was carried out next. It was Yue, the love of his life.

His knees gave out underneath him and he started weeping uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what had happened. He wouldn't believe what had happened.

All he knew at the moment was that because some idiot decided to kill anyone they could, he had lost everything. He didn't know what was happening around him and he really didn't care. All that mattered to him had just died, and all that was left was his broken heart, that might never be repaired again.

**A/N- Wow, I'm killing off all the characters here. That's depressing. Well, on my next one, I'll try not to kill anyone. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and suggest a pairing too please!**


	5. What's Her Name?

**Disclaimer- I don't own A:TLA.**

**A/N-Originally, this story was a Tokka story for penguinsrock12, but when I actually wrote it out, it sounded to me more like a Taang than Tokka. I promise I'll get you that Tokka story as soon as I come up with it. **

**What's Her Name?**

It was after school when Aang first saw her. She was talking with some of her friends just outside of a candy shop. He knew her friends, Katara and Song, but she had no idea who she was. It bugged him a lot, to say the least.

The second Aang saw her, he was fascinated by her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. And in that first glance, he noticed she was blind, but she acted like a normal person. It did nothing to reduce his feeling for her. In fact, it increased them.

Aang tried to approach her when he first saw her, but sadly, he was too slow. She was already gone. He tried again when she passed by him in school, but she didn't even notice him.

_Ugh! I just want to know her name!_ He screamed in his head after his third attempt to talk to her failed.

It had been weeks since Aang had last seen the girl, and he was starting to loose hope. But then by some miracle, he saw her again, sitting alone in the park, not looking like she was going to run off any time soon.

His face lit up with joy as he had to restrain himself from running over to her to talk to her.

"Hi," he said as calmly as he could.

She looked up at him, her blind eyes piercing through him.

"Hi," she said back.

"My names Aang. What's your's?" he asked her.

"I'm Toph," she said smiling.

Aang's face brightened up as he finally learned her name.

"That's a beautiful name," he said sweetly.

Toph blushed at the compliment.

**A/N- Well, here's Taang. My favorite pairing. Yay! **

**Anyway, this one is for my friend Celia, because she is also a Taang fan. **

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! **


	6. Helping Out

**A/N- Here's that Tokka I promised you! Enjoy!**

**Helping Out**

It was raining out. Toph hated the rain. She couldn't see as well. Actually, she could barely see at all when it rained. Everything looked the same till it was right in her face.

The Gaang was traveling through a forest. Normally, Toph would be up ahead of them, yelling at them to catch up. But now, she was falling behind, tripping over rocks and getting caught in bushes.

Sokka noticed this, and fell back to ask her what's wrong.

"This rain makes it hard for me to see things until they're right in front of me," she mumbled, barely audible.

Sokka smiled as she admitted her problem to him. He knew that it took a lot of her courage to admit that. He knew a way to help her.

He picked her up and swung her onto his back.

"AHHH!! What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Relax," he ordered. "I'm going to carry you."

"I can walk just fine Snoozles! Put me down!" she exclaimed.

"No. You're falling behind and you can't see what's in front of you," he explained.

Sokka could feel Toph drop her head into his neck, as if to hide her embarrassed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to get hurt," he said sympathetically.

"I can take getting hurt," she said, shooting her head up.

"But I can't take you getting hurt," Sokka said.

Toph's eyes widened at his answer. Then she closed her eyes and once again laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled, listening to his heartbeat. She liked it when he helped her out, even though she would never admit it.

**A/N – Hope you liked it! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Opposites Can Attract

**Disclaimer- I don't own A:TLA**

**A/N- Hey there again! I'm writing this "surprise" pairing mainly because I'm bored. **

**Warning: This is a slash, so if you have anything against it, DON'T READ. There is also implied content, but it's not all that bad. I'm warning you now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Opposites Can Attract**

The boy leaned into the kiss his lover was giving him. His lover tasted of everything he wanted in a kiss. He broke the kiss for air.

"I love you," he breathed.

"Can't be as much as I love you," his lover whispered with his harsh voice. They embraced in another passionate kiss, not caring if anyone saw them.

They weren't exactly keeping this a secret, but they weren't bragging about it. They knew the others might not understand. Aang's airhead wouldn't be able to comprehend it Toph would be accepting, but that would only be because she doesn't really care about anyone else's business. Katara would just be stunned for the rest of her life.

The boy ran his hands through his lover's hair. It was so soft; he hadn't expected it from a firebender.

His lover's hands ran over his tan arms lovingly. He couldn't believe the heat between them, even though they had agreed to not go any farther until they told the others about them being together.

Their hot kiss continued for a couple of minutes, which felt like eternity. An eternity that didn't last long enough.

His lover broke the kiss to breathe, which made him moan because of the absent lips from his own.

He ran his tongue across his lover's lips to get him to open them, but he refused. _Damn, why'd he have to be so stubborn?_ he thought.

His lover then spoke. "I think we should tell the others Sokka," he said quietly.

Sokka smirked at what his lover was getting at. "Sure Zuko, we can tell them," he said just as quiet as Zuko.

They embraced in another hot kiss before going off to find the others.

**A/N- This one is for Celia again because she loves this pairing! **

**I don't want to get any flames on this one because I did warn you about this. **

**Constructive criticism yes**

**Flames no**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Pure As Rain

**A/N- Well, this is another Taang fic, because I love it so much!**

**Warning- So much fluff, you might suffocate!**

**Pure As Rain**

The war was over. It was finally finished. And Aang could now be with the one he loved the most. And that one was Toph…

They had admitted their feelings for each other soon after Aang's near-death experience, and they've been inseparable ever since.

At that moment, it was just Aang and Toph, alone together to spend the day with each other.

"Come on Toph, it's not that hard," Aang said from the small lake he was in that was in the middle of a forest clearing.

Aang was teaching Toph how to swim now because he didn't want another Serpent's Pass incident to happen again.

"No. You know what, I can deal with drowning," said Toph because she was afraid of the water.

"But I can't deal with you drowning!" Aang exclaimed.

Toph sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you're going to have to lead me to the water, because I don't know where it is," she said.

"Okay," Aang said, getting out of the water and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked her to the water. He could feel her tensing up in his arms, so he started talking to her.

"It's okay Toph, I won't let anything bad happen to you," he whispered in her ear.

At his words, she seemed to relax, just a little. She let herself be guided to the water, but when her feet started to get wet, she froze.

"It'll be alright Toph. I promise," he said, sealing his promise by kissing her under her ear.

But with each step, she got more nervous. Aang was starting to get worried. What if she had a nervous break-down? He wanted her to understand that he was never going to let anything bad happen to her, but if she didn't learn this, she could get into some kind of trouble someday.

Suddenly, she stopped walking. He started to get scared that something was wrong. But then he realized she was just getting used to the water.

"It's alright. Just take your time," he told her.

He started taking her in more till it was at their waist. He figured that was enough for now. She shouldn't have to brave it all at once; she should be able to take her time.

"Are we going to keep going?" she asked warily.

"Not unless you want to Toph. You shouldn't have to do it all at once," he said kindly.

She turned around in his arms so she was facing him. She had a small smile on her lips as she hugged him. He hugged back. They stayed their like that for a while, Toph's head resting on Aang's bare chest and his arms holding her close to him, until they felt light rain drops hitting them.

"We should get out now," Aang said quietly.

He guided her out of the water and he dried them off slightly with Airbending. They dressed in their normal clothes again and went under a large tree to avoid most of the rain.

Aang sat cross-legged while Toph sat in his lap, one arm around his shoulders, leaning her head on him. She reached out her other hand and he grasped it in his, giving it a squeeze. He kissed her on the forehead.

Suddenly, she turned her head up to him, 'looking' straight into his eyes.

"Thanks Aang," she said sincerely.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He felt a huge spark go through him.

"Toph, I'll go anything for you," he said.

His free arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her as close as he could without hurting her as he closed his eyes. They sat there, just listening the gentle rain beating down on the ground and wished this moment could last forever.

**A/N- Well, what did you think? Did I drown you in fluff? I hope not, but if you did, at least you drowned happy : Please tell me what you think and suggest a pairing please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. With You

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I haven't figured out how to become fabulously wealthy over night and I haven't been able to buy Avatar, so I'm stuck to just borrowing it.**

**A/N- Well, this one is no particular pairing; it can go with any pairing your brain can come up with. **

**Enjoy!**

With You

If I were to lose my eyes, I could still see because you would be there, telling me what I'm missing.

If I were to lose my ears, I would still be able to hear because you would find a way to help me get through everything

Even if I were to loose my voice, I wouldn't be sad because I know you would speak for me.

You'll always be there to help me when I need it, even if I don't ask.

You know when to pry things out of me when I'm being stubborn, and when to just leave me alone.

I never have to worry about anything, because I know you will always be there for me, catching me if I fall.

With you I'll always feel safe.

Because I know you'll always be there.

I know you'll always love me, no matter what happens.

**A/N- Well, it wasn't some of my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think in a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Hairclip

**Disclaimer- I don't own A:TLA**

**A/N- Well, here's another Taang pairing. I got the idea from my two of my friends who are going out, and I was stuck with them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy a piece of my life. Oh yeah, Toph has a hairclip instead of a headband. It won't work otherwise. **

**Enjoy!**

**Hairclip**

Toph and Aang were sitting outside under a tree, just enjoying each other's company. The wind was blowing hard, and it blew some grass into Toph's hair. Aang reached over to try and get it out, but it was under her hair.

"What are you doing?" Toph asked.

"You've got grass stuck in your hair," Aang said laughing.

Toph reached over her head and took her clip out, letting her black hair fall to over her shoulders.

Aang stared at her like she was some kind of goddess that blessed him with her presence. Then he saw her put clip on her arm, pinching her skin.

"Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself," he said playfully, but at the same time serious.

"But it leaves a cool mark," she said smiling as she ran her hand over the mark the clip had made.

"Ow," she said as the clip pinched her skin once again.

"See! I don't want you to get hurt," he said, grabbing the hairclip away from his girlfriend.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. She reached over to grab it away from him, but he was stronger, so she didn't get it.

"No, give it back," she said in a pretending weak voice.

Aang shook his head. He decided to find out what it felt like to the clip on his arm, so he did.

"It doesn't hurt," he said as he pulled the clip off his arm.

"No," she said as she rubbed her hand over the spot on his arm where the clip had been.

Then she made another grab for the hairclip, but missed as he pulled it out of her reach.

"I hate you," she said pouting. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Aw, I love you too," he said as he handed her the hairclip back as she smiled.

**A/N- Well, that's pretty much it. Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. I'm Sorry

**A/N- This is may seem like a Tokka fic, but it isn't. So those of you who are Tokka fans, this isn't for you. Sorry**

**Enjoy!**

**I'm Sorry**

It was Toph's wedding day, and she was an unhappy bride. She didn't want to marry Sokka. It was an arranged and she didn't want to get married, at least not to him. It was nothing against Sokka, he was always great to her, but she didn't love him. She loved someone else. She had tried to love Sokka, but it was impossible.

She heard a knock at her door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk right now!" Toph hollered.

"Toph, it's me. Please let me in," someone said through the door.

Toph's heart seemed to stop. She ran to the door and opened it up to let the person in.

"Aang? What are you doing here? I thought you had business in the Fire Nation," Toph said shocked.

Aang ran over and embraced her. "I left as soon as I heard you had an arranged marriage. I wish I could have been here to stop it."

Toph started hugged him back, tears on the brink of falling from her eyes. "I don't want to get married to Sokka, Aang. I love you."

He pulled her tighter to him. "Then don't."

"What?"

"Don't marry him. Come with me instead."

Toph hesitated for a moment. She wanted to go with him so badly, but lots of people were counting on her to go through with one of the first marriages with a different nation.

"I don't know Aang. I want to. More than you know. But people are counting on me," she said quietly.

Aang tilted her head up towards his face and kissed her on the lips. "Toph, whatever you decided, I'll still love you. But I can't stay here any longer. They'll be looking for you soon."

He pulled away from their embrace, and Toph seemed to have a look of longing on her face when he took one look back at her. He gave her a half smile as he left, trying to hide the fact that all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and never let go.

As he closed the door behind him, Toph couldn't help but let a small weep escape her throat.

She turned around and pulled out some clothes from a drawer. She pulled of her dress and tossed it aside, and dressed in the clothes in her hand.

_I'm sorry Sokka, but I just can't marry you. _She thought to herself as she ran out the door where Aang was waiting for her. Her face lit up as he picked her up by the waist, crushing his lips onto hers. Aang silently carried Toph out of the building, to their new life.

**A/N- What did you think? If you can't already tell, I love Taang. If you have any suggestions, I will gladly take them. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	12. I'm With You

**A/N- This is my first songfic. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Zuko sat on a bridge as it poured rain. He was slumped in a corner, head in his knees. He would be crying, but he was all cried out. He couldn't cry anymore. There was no point anymore.

_I'm stand on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

His father had just become Fire Lord. There was no hope anymore for him. His mother was gone, he had no friends, and the one man he could never get on the good side of was in power.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

Then all of a sudden, he heard light footsteps approaching him. He looked up and recognized that it was one of Azula's friends. Azula had probably sent her to torment him. Just his luck.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

"Zuko?" Mai asked.

His head snapped up and he looked at her straight in the eye. "What?"

She squatted next to him. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside celebrating with your family?"

Zuko shook his head. "They don't want me there. I'm nothing but a burden."

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothings going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

Mai looked as if she was in deep thought for a minute until she stood up. Zuko figured she was going to leave him, so he turned his head away from her. He was surprised when her hand appeared in front of his face.

"Come on," was all she said.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

They snuck out of the palace, a place Zuko had never been before. They walked around a village for a while. Zuko couldn't help but think it was weird that basically a perfect stranger was helping him out, but she was.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

After a while, Zuko spoke up. "Mai, I have to get back."

She nodded, took his hand, and lead him back to the palace.

_Why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah!_

It turned out that Ozai hadn't even noticed that Zuko wasn't there. But that didn't matter then. Zuko was with Mai, so it was alright.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Before departing, Zuko placed a quick kiss on her lips. He ran off after that, leaving Mai standing there stund.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

As he closed his eyes to go to sleep, he couldn't help but be glad that Mai, almost a prefect stranger before that night, had come take his hand. He was glad that he had spent time with her.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

**A/N- Please let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. One in a Million

**A/N: Just something I came up with while writing my other stories. **

**Enjoy!**

Toph was sitting down on a rock a little ways away from the group. She was staring blankly up at the sky, where the moon was. She had taken her hair out of its usual bun because no one was around, and her raven locks that went down to her waist lightly swayed with the breeze.

Little to her knowledge, someone was watching her from behind. The newest addition to their group watched the girl with interest. She couldn't see the night sky, how fantastic the view was, but she sat there as if she was enjoying it anyway. They way the moonlight hit her face, her features looked so soft, not at all rough like they normally do while the sun was out.

He shifted on his feet and the vibrations were sent straight to Toph, alerting her that someone was there. But she ignored it. She knew saying anything out loud would ruin the moment, and they would be fighting, like they always do. He would start calling her a blind witch and she would respond with something equally as nasty. In fact, they did this often, where she just sat there and he watched from a ways away.

He always wondered what she was thinking about, and wondered if it matched his. He would think about how she was special to him, no matter how often they fought. How if he had to, he would fight to the death for her. How she was his one in a million. Of course, he would never tell her that.

And Toph was the same way. He was special to her, no matter how arrogant he was. She was willing to die for him. He was her one in a million. But like him, she would never say anything.

So there relationship always stayed this way. Never speaking kind words to each other, but the knowledge that they had each other's backs. And they knew one day it would all come out in a blink of an eye. And that one moment in their lives was worth waiting for, because it would be the moment in their lives.

The moment where their one in a million told them how they truly felt, and Zuko would wait all of eternity for it.

**A/N: Well? Pretty short, I know, but it's only a one-shot. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Granted

**A/N: A oneshot I wrote for Thanksgiving about not taking things for granted.

* * *

**

Aang walked down Main Street with his little brother Kuzon. Aang couldn't believe he got stuck babysitting the little twirp again. Sometimes he just hated this kid.

Aang walked over to a park bench and sat down. His legs were sore from walking all over. His brother loved going places, despite Aang's dislike for walking everywhere.

He saw his brother walking around the park. He didn't think that big of a deal of it so he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes before something like uneasiness washed over him. He snapped his head up to see his brother getting too close to the street. He heard a sound to his left and looked to see a car swerving out of control right towards his brother!

Aang stood up and started to run over to him begging he would make it in time. Aang wasn't even half way there when just before the car was about to hit his brother. Aang's eyes went wide as he almost witnessed the worst thing possible.

_Almost._

Just as the car was going to hit his brother, he saw a young girl slam into his brother and skid on the cement side walk on her knees. She gripped his brother in her arms and hunched over him in protection as the car smashed into the light post. Metal flew through the air and time seemed to slow down and almost stop. People all around he girl and Aang's brother had stopped to stare.

Aang snapped out of his daze and ran over to the two. He reached them as the girl stood up and helped Kuzon up too. She held his small hand in her equally small one and smiled down at him. When Aang got a better look at her he noticed that she was the same age as he was. He couldn't believe she had just risked so much for someone she didn't even know. On closer inspection, he noticed that her knees where scrapped open and she had cuts all over her from the flying debris. He also noticed that his brother didn't have a scratch.

When walked up to the girl and threw his arms around her. He started sobbing. "Thank you," he managed out. She chuckled a little bit.

"It's no big deal," she said with a smile. He stepped away from her, his hands still on her shoulders.

"Yes it is. You just saved my little brother. It's a very big deal," he said, tears still falling from his eyes. "The least I can do is help you clean that up, motioning to her beat up knees. She didn't even look down. It was just now that Aang realized her eyes were fogged over.

She let go of Kuzon's hand so he could go to his brother and she contemplated Aang's offer. She nodded her head. "Alright."

Aang picked his brother up in his arms. "I'm Aang by the way," he said to her, holding out his free hand.

She shook it. "Toph."

The three of them walked away and just about didn't notice the hundreds of flashes going off around them.

_Don't take things for granted. Because in a moment, they could be gone. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I do realize it really has nothing to do with Avatar, but whatever.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
